Typically, an electrical heating element is supported between support brackets which are mounted unto a prefabricated panel block. The support brackets are embedded in the fiber panel and the fiber panel is mounted unto the walls, of the furnace. Such panel (building) blocks are available from the Kanthal Corporation as ceramic fiber vacuum formed panels.
Such high temperature melting furnaces are required in laboratories and in industry where temperatures above 1800 degrees Fahrenheit are required.
Heretofore, the prior art support systems have not been successful in eliminating the problems of bunching, creeping and sagging of the metallic heating elements.